


Running Out of Reasons(Sabriel Podfic))

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Ficlet, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Gabriel (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sabriel - Freeform, Stubborn Sam Winchester, Written version attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Gabriel tries to get Sam to admit his feelings and Sam is too stubborn.





	Running Out of Reasons(Sabriel Podfic))

A small ficlet I wrote and decided to record.  
Podfic length: 17:22

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MNpNfjMYmhnPhyl9uRHOzjrLzmk4lGkT)

(Written version below)

 

Sam shifted uneasily in his seat as Gabriel slid in next to him.   
They were currently in a diner off some random highway in some random town of some random state. He stopped checking the map and just trusted Dean to get them to Jody's in one piece. They were meeting for their annual, hunter thanksgiving as Donna liked to call it. Sam knew it was just an excuse to not go more than a year without seeing each other. All their hunter friends would get together at Jody's house and spend the day together eating and sharing horror stories. Cas had gone with them last year and it had gone really well, despite Dean's worries. Cas was family and everyone knew it. This year however, they were bringing Gabriel. Well more like Gabriel was inviting himself. The archangel had taken to sticking close to the Winchesters. He had grown fond of Sam, and Sam hated it. No, he loathed it. Gabriel was constantly flirting with him and trying desperately for Sam to give him a chance, but Sam always refused. Gabriel was known at the trickster. He was trouble.

"You seem uneasy, Kiddo," Gabriel smiled. He was sitting closer to Sam than was necessary.

"It could be that you're practically sitting on my lap," Sam snapped. He would have scooted over, but the booth was small, and he was already uncomfortably close to the wall.

Gabriel grinned at Sam in a way that made Sam uncomfortable. He dropped his eyes to his menu and tried to avoid the stares from Cas and his brother. Dean had asked Sam how he felt about the archangel. Sam assured him he didn't have any feelings for him, whatsoever. He neglected to tell him he'd accidentally kissed the trickster one night in a desperate drunken attempt to shut the angel up. He'd been trying to clear his head with a few drinks and Gabriel wouldn't shut up, so he decided to shut him up. It did the job. Gabriel was stunned silent for a solid five minutes. Of course, that had only opened the door for Gabriel to get Sam to admit his feelings. Sam refused to acknowledge any romantic feelings towards the angel.

All through dinner Gabriel would 'accidentally' brush his leg against Sam's, or let his shoulder bump the hunter's gently.

Sam knew what he was doing, he was trying to rile Sam up, because everyone knew that when Sam got riled up, he spoke honestly. Dean called it word vomiting. When Gabriel had learned of this, he had decided to use it to his advantage. Sam refused to give in.

Once back in the car, Sam was thankful he was sitting shotgun. He needed the space. Gabriel being so close made him claustrophobic.

They were less than an hour away from Jody's when they had to stop for gas. Cas got out to pump the gas while Dean went to relieve himself inside.

"Sam, why don't you like me?" Gabriel asked, no mockery or taunting in his voice.

Sam was caught off guard by that, "You're a trickster," Sam responded as if that was answer enough.

"But I'm not. I was only using that as a way to hide from heaven," Gabriel responded.

"You still did those things," Sam said not looking back at the angel.

"But that was years ago, I haven't done anything like that in a long time. I promised you I wouldn't." This was probably this most serious conversation Sam and Gabriel had ever had about the two of them.

Sam snorted, "You're an angel, I'm not exactly inclined to trust you."

"Cas is angel, and you trust him," Gabriel pointed out.

Sam huffed. Gabriel was making really good points and it was frustrating him, "Gabriel, you and I aren't gonna happen, okay? So just let it go," Sam snapped turning to face the angel in the backseat.

Gabriel didn't respond. And Sam was relieved when Dean and Cas climbed back into the car.

The rest of the car ride to Jody's was silent other than the radio. Dean must have sensed the awkwardness because he kept glancing worriedly at his brother.

Once they finally arrived to Jody's Sam felt his nerves heighten. He was worried what Gabriel would do and who he would do it in front of.

"Gabriel, can I have a word?" Sam asked when they all climbed out of the impala.

Dean and Cas started towards the house, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone.

"What's up Kiddo?" Gabriel asked.

"Please don't do anything..." Sam trailed off, glancing towards Jody's.

"Sam," Gabriel put a hand on the hunter's shoulder causing Sam's green eyes to meet his, "You're running out of reasons, why won't you just give me a chance?"

"Oh, I'm not running out of reasons, I've got a whole list," Sam scoffed.

"So tear it up. I'm not a bad guy," Gabriel practically begged.

Sam opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

"See you know I'm right," Gabriel's hand slid down Sam's arm.

"N-no, I..No," Sam fumbled over his words, pulling away from Gabriel. He refused to let Gabriel convince him this was okay. It wasn't. Gabriel was trouble. He knew it, everyone knew it.

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before following after Sam.

The front door to Jody's house opened and Donna grinned widely at the four of them, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Donna hugged Dean and Cas before pulling Sam in. She then turned to the archangel next to Sam, "This must be your angel then, yeah Sam?" Donna asked pulling Gabriel into a hug.

Gabriel let out a surprised, "Oh," as he hugged her back awkwardly.

"No, not my angel, just an angel," Sam said a little too quickly.

"Oh, come on, he's a cutie," Donna grinned.

"Why thank you, I like you, what did you say your name was?" Gabriel grinned back at the blonde.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Donna, friend of Jode's. Come on in, she's in the kitchen," Donna allowed the four friends in.

Everyone knew Sam, Dean and Cas, but several hunters didn't actually know Gabriel. There were a few who did, but no one seemed surprised to see him with the Winchesters.

"It ain't no surprise to see the Winchesters pick up a new stray, what's the flavor this week boys?" A gruff voice spoke from behind Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriel noticed Sam visibly tense. He also noticed the way Cas stepped in closer to Dean who set his jaw at the sight of the hunter behind them. He turned to see a man that looked to be old enough to be Sam and Dean's father.

"Harvey," Sam gave a curt nod.

"I'm assuming you wouldn't be stupid enough to bring a demon to the party," Harvey spat looking at Gabriel judgmentally.

"This is Gabriel," Sam responded, his voice uneasy. Gabriel slid a confused glance at Sam. Sam and Dean rarely looked to uncomfortable.

"Gabriel? He ain't got a last name?" Harvey asked raising a brow.

"He's an angel, so no," Dean snapped.

Harvey scoffed, "Figures you boys would bring in another one. Starting your own orphanage?"

Gabriel saw Sam's shoulders drop.

"I swear if your daddy could see you now, he'd knock you both into next week," Harvey shook his head.

Dean tensed at the mention of their father.

"I guess rolling in the sheets with an angel is better than rolling in the sheets with a demon," Harvey sneered.

Sam winced and Gabriel had had enough. "Listen, Harry," Gabriel snapped, calling the man by the wrong name on purpose.

"Harvey," The man corrected.

"Whatever," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Not that what Sam does in the sheets is any of your concern, but we're not together. And you don't have much room to talk, I do believe you recall April 10th 2003? Sandra? She was a shapeshifter, right? You paid her to look like your favorite porn star and cheated on your wife."

Harvey's eyes widened in horror, "How do you know about that?"

"Maybe you should pick up a bible, the only Gabriel ever mentioned, is an archangel," Gabriel snapped.

Harvey's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Sam," Gabriel stepped by Harvey, gently leading Sam away.

"Dude, that was awesome," Dean laughed, following after the angel and his brother.

"He had no right to be talking to you two that way," Gabriel was frowning, his arm still possessively on Sam's mid back.

"He was like a brother to dad growing up," Sam said quietly, "He's always been a bit of an ass."

"He's not your dad, you don't have to explain yourselves to him," Gabriel spoke gently.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Sam gave the angel a small smile. It was the most genuine smile he'd ever received from the hunter.

Several hours later Jody pulled Sam away from the others, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, a frown embedded into his features.

"You," Jody said jabbing a finger into Sam's chest.

"Me? What about me?" Sam frowned.

"I know what you're doing, and it's stupid. Gabriel is crazy about you," Jody huffed.

Sam sighed, "Jody."

"No, you listen. I know you're afraid of what everyone is gonna say. Dating the rebellious angel, typical Sam. He was always the rebellious son. It's crap," Jody snapped.

Sam raised his brows.

"You have always been so concerned with what everyone thinks about you, because you don't fit the typical hunter persona, well let me tell you something, Sam Winchester. You are a hell of a hunter and you've done more good than any of those out there. You deserve to be happy, and don't you dare stand here and tell me Gabriel wouldn't make you happy. I'm not stupid," Jody spoke sternly.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at the archangel. He watched as he tried to help Donna fix the cake she'd almost dropped. He snapped his fingers and the cake was perfect as ever. Donna threw her arms around the trickster. Sam felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Be honest with me, Sam. You like him, don't you?" Jody asked.

Sam's head dropped as if in shame.

"Stop fighting it and just give him a chance. The por guy's been wanting you to for months," Jody smiled at Sam.

"How do you know about that?" Sam frowned.

"Dean told me."

"Course he did," Sam sighed.

Jody patted Sam on the shoulder before walking off.

Sam looked back over at Gabriel who looked up to see Jody approach. His eyes then slid past her and locked with Sam's. He gave a flirty wink before going back to helping Donna.

Sam allowed his stomach to flip. He could do this. He could admit it. He went to take a step forward but found himself unable to move. Frozen with fear. He wasn't sure he could do this. Not here. Maybe when they got back home. For now, he would just enjoy Gabriel's shameless flirting. Something he'd never allowed himself to do before. 

 

-

 

Sam slide into the spot next to Gabriel on the couch. He cleared his throat a bit before speaking, "So thanks for helping Donna with her cake fiasco."

"It was an easy fix," Gabriel shrugged.

"Why me?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What?" Gabriel asked, thrown off by Sam's sudden question.

"Why...me?" Sam repeated unsure of how to rephrase it. His cheeks blushed heavily, cluing Gabriel in.

"Because you're fun. You don't follow the rules, you think for yourself. You're the good parts of humanity. You have morals and do things because you think it's right. I've watched people for a long time. I've lived among them for even longer. People can be, selfish and mean and horrible. But there are some who try and I always appreciated those kind. It's why I liked to pass out just desserts. I felt like some people needed to be put in their place. You're one of the good ones. The reason my father loved humans so much," Gabriel said and honesty to his tone.

Sam averted his gaze. Gabriel had never spoken so highly of him before.

"And at the same time, you're a take no shit type. The type I can respect. I never understood why Cassie liked you and Dean-o so much, but I get it now. You're a lot like me, just a little more serious. Dean thinks you're a good balance for me. He gave me his approval you know?" Gabriel bumped Sam's shoulder gently with his.

"He what?" Sam asked in surprise. There was no way Dean would approve of Gabriel.

"He asked me the same question. Why you. He thought I was trying to corrupt you or just toying with you. But when I told him why, he said he thought we'd be good together. Course he followed that up with a threat, something about holy oil, fire and my asshole." Gabriel snickered.

Sam laughed, "Sounds like Dean."

"Sam," Gabriel looked at the hunter with a serious expression. One he rarely wore.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, nervous about what Gabriel might say next.

Gabriel stared into Sam's bright green eyes, he'd always loved how different they were from Dean's. They changed from lighter green to darker green and always had a golden ring just around the pupil.

"Don't ever change, for anyone," With that Sam stood up and made his way towards the kitchen where everyone was making their plates. Gabriel paused and turned back to Sam, "Coming hot stuff?"

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Gabriel.

It was late when the last of the guests left. Jody had insisted Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel stay the night.

"I only have two guest rooms," Jody said leading them down the hall. "I figure I'll let you decide who's gonna share."

Sam swallowed hard. He knew Dean would want to share with Cas.

"Sammy and I will take one room." Dean said. He knew Sam would prefer not to share with Gabriel.

"No, that's not necessary. I know you and Cas want to stay together. I can..." Sam paused looking at Gabriel. "I can share with Gabriel."

Gabriel's brows rose in surprise.

"Sam, you don't have to-" Cas started.

"It's fine, Cas," Sam gave a small smile.

Dean tossed a warning glare at Gabriel before he and Cas disappeared into one of the rooms.

Gabriel wanted to make a flirty remark, but he was honestly too surprised that Sam was willing to share a room with him.

Sam opened the door to reveal a queen size bed sitting in the middle.

"You don't have to do this, I know you don't want to," Gabriel said with a frown on his face. He didn't know what had gotten into Sam, but he was sure Sam would never have agreed to this.

"I...I want to." Sam said, his tone uncertain.

"I'm sorry, you want to?" Gabriel asked blinking at the hunter.

"Yeah," Sam nodded without any further explanation. He pulled his shirt off and started to undo his jeans.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked, panic evident in his tone.

"I can't sleep in jeans," Sam explained.

"Uh huh," Gabriel swallowed as he watched Sam step out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"Is this gonna be a problem?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Are you trying to torture me? Cause I'm sorry, I'll back off," Gabriel's eyes didn't meet Sam's. They were too busy soaking up the body that had been hiding under all those layers.

"No, I'm trying to say it's okay," Sam said stepping towards Gabriel.

"What's okay?" Gabriel frowned finally looking up.

"You," Sam stepped in closer, he was now only a few inches from the angel.

Gabriel remained unmoving. He wasn't prepared for this. He never thought about Sam coming onto him before. That was only a dream he liked to replay in his mind.

Sam bent down and placed his lips to Gabriel's gently.

Gabriel immediately kissed back, his arm slid around Sam's neck.

"Wait," Gabriel pulled back, "What changed your mind?"

"I was so concerned with what everyone would think so I was denying my feelings. You drive me crazy, but in the best way and I want you. I want all of you, the good, the bad, everything, and I don't care what asshole's like Harvey have to say," Sam admitted. He'd never admitted his feelings for Gabriel before. It was nice. He felt a weight off his shoulders.

"You know, all the ways I imagined you telling me you like me back, you were never, realistically, naked. You never cease to amaze me," Gabriel grinned, reaching up and pressing his lips back to Sam's.

Sam deepened the kiss, his hands gripping Gabriel's shirt tightly. It felt good to give in to what he wanted. And he definitely wanted this.


End file.
